1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recordable terminal and its image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing method and terminal capable of generating an image during voice recording and verifying a recorded file using the generated image
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of modern technologies, it is possible to generate and store various data using an electronic device, such as a camcorder, a digital camera, a voice recorder, a mobile phone, a Moving Picture Experts Group-1 (MPEG-1) Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, and so on.
Among them, the voice recorder enables a user to store desired data without the aid of hand-writing or typing. The voice recorder is not restricted by place or time, and enables a user to store voice data without using any writing tools.
The voice data stored in the voice recorder is typically stored using words. Thus, a user checks the stored voice data one by one during a replay or inferring the content of the voice data using the word-based name. Further, when the voice data is created in the conventional voice recording devices, additional information other than the name, for instance the name combined with the created order and date, cannot be stored.